(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device and method that may adjust or control uniformity of an image displayed by the display device using a laser scanning projector.
(b) Description of the Related Art
As the multimedia society progresses, display screen sizes have increased and image quality and resolution of the display screen have also increased. In addition, realization of natural colors has increasingly become more important. A light source, such as a laser which has substantially high color purity, is used to realize natural colors. A laser display system using an optical scanner may be included in a display device that displays image using a laser. A laser display system, such as a laser projector that projects an input image signal on a screen using a laser beam output from a laser light source and displays an image that corresponds to the input image signal, has been used in meeting rooms for presentations, theaters, living rooms, and so on.
A laser display system using an optical scanner may include a laser light source, an optical modulator, an optical system, an optical scanner, an image controller, and so on. The laser light source may include a red laser configured to output red light, a green laser configured to output green light, and a blue laser configured to output blue light. The laser light source is configured to output a laser beam to the optical modulator, and the optical modulator is configured to modulate the laser beam input by an image control signal output from the image controller, and generate and output diffracted light to the optical system. Further, the output diffraction light is processed in the optical system, and then output to the optical scanner. The optical scanner is configured to rotate mirrors disposed in the optical scanner at a predetermined angle to scan the diffracted light based on a control signal from the image controller, display an image that corresponds to the diffracted light.
However, according to a type of rear side projection using the laser display system in the related art, uniformity of displayed image gradually deteriorates from the center of the screen to the side thereof due to the difference of distances and incidence angles between the screen and the laser light source.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.